The invention relates to a simple and effective procedure for a making a four part mailer type business form from two sheets of paper. It is highly desirable to be able to construct mailers in a simple and relatively expensive manner because of the competitiveness of the mailer business.
In addition to providing a method for simply and easily constructing four part mailers from two sheets, according to the present invention a mailer is provided that has simplicity of construction, yet readily utilizable components, including an "invoice" portion, or like insert, and a return envelope. The mailer is also constructed so that there is a minimum of variable information that need be printed thereon.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a method of constructing a mailer type business form from first and second sheets is provided comprising the following steps: (a) Feeding first sheets in continuous format in a first path. (b) Cutting at least one slug from each first sheet in the continuous format. (c) Removing the cut slugs from the first path. (d) Feeding second sheets in continuous format in a second path. (e) Applying adhesive to each of the second sheets on a first face thereof. (f) Providing a die cut window in each of the first and second sheets. And (g) merging the first and second paths to bring the adhesive from each of the second sheets into contact with a first sheet, and so that the die cut windows match.
Prior to steps (a) and (d), it is preferred to print all non-variable information on the first and second sheets. Variable information is subsequently printed, including printing as a return address on a return envelope formed by the first and second sheets an outgoing address for the mailer produced by the method of the invention, the combination return and outgoing address being visible from the exterior of the mailer through the die cut outs, and being right side up as both an outgoing address and a return address. When the non-variable information is being printed, a plurality of perf lines may be provided in each of the second sheets.
In a the preferred method, step (b) is practiced to cut a slug which extends perpendicular to the first path, across the entire width of the form, and there are the further step of (h) applying an adhesive strip (e.g. via transfer tape) to each of the second sheets at a portion thereof which will be in alignment with the perpendicular slug when the sheets are merged, step (h) being practiced prior to step (g). Preferably, three slugs are cut from each first sheet, and step (c) is practiced by removing at least one of the slugs with a source of vacuum, and at least one of the slugs with a blast of pressurized gas.
According to another aspect of the present invention a mailer type business form is provided having a plurality of quadrate plies, comprising a top ply, first and second intermediate plies, and a bottom ply. The top ply and the intermediate ply are of substantially the same width, and in face to face engagement, and have aligned die cut windows formed therein. The second intermediate ply and the bottom ply form a return envelope, the second intermediate ply having a width less than that of the first intermediate ply having and the top and bottom plies, with a pair of longitudinal strips being disposed along the longitudinal edges of the bottom ply exterior of the second intermediate ply. Means defining lines of weakness in the bottom ply are provided at the area between the second intermediate ply and the longitudinal strips. And, indicia is provided on the second intermediate ply visible through the aligned die cut windows formed in the top and first intermediate plies. The indicia preferably comprises a combined outgoing address for the mailer and a return address for the return envelope, the combined address being right side up on the second intermediate ply. A transparent patch may be disposed over the die cut window in the top ply, but one is not necessary for the die cut window in the first intermediate ply.
The second intermediate ply has a length less than the length of the bottom ply, a cross strip being provided in the bottom ply overlapping the second intermediate ply. Adhesive covered by a release strip is provided on the cross strip, to provide the sealing mechanism for the return envelope.
A plurality of patterns of heat sealable adhesive are disposed on the first and second intermediate plies, and connect them together, and connect the first intermediate ply to the bottom ply, along removable edge portions. Adhesive patterns also connect the first intermediate ply to the top ply along three edges of the first intermediate ply, but not the fourth edge thereof (which is the edge closest to the return envelope). Means are also provided defining lines of weakness --such as perforations--in the top ply and the intermediate ply corresponding to the lines of weakness in the bottom ply.
According to still another aspect of the present invention a mailer type business form having a plurality of quadrate plies, comprising a top ply, first and second intermediate plies, and a bottom ply, is provided. The top ply and the first intermediate ply are of substantially the same width, and in face to face engagement, and have aligned die cut windows formed therein. The second intermediate ply and the bottom ply form a return envelope, the second intermediate ply having a width less than that of the first intermediate ply and the top and bottom plies, with a pair of longitudinal strips being disposed along the longitudinal edges of the bottom ply exterior of the second intermediate ply. Means are provided defining lines of weakness in the bottom ply at the area between the second intermediate ply and the longitudinal strips. And, means are provided defining lines of weakness in the top ply and intermediate ply corresponding to the lines of weakness in the bottom ply, to allow ready detachment of edge portions of the mailer, to expose the return envelope when the edge portions are detached.
Its is a primary object of the present invention to provide for the effective and simple production of a four part mailer from two sheets of paper, the mailer being simple and versatile. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the drawings.